A liquid crystal display apparatus generally includes a liquid crystal display panel and a light source module, where the light source module is mainly used to provide a surface light source required when the liquid crystal display panel performs display. Generally, light source modules may be classified into two types: a direct type and an edge-lit type according to positions at which light sources of the light source modules are disposed. A light source of a direct type light source module is disposed right below the light source module, and generally, is used for a liquid crystal display of a large size, and a light source of an edge-lit type light source module is disposed at a side of the light source module, and generally, is used for a liquid crystal display of a small size.
In order to prevent non-uniform brightness of a liquid crystal display, generally, an entire optical film is used to make brightness of an entire image uniform, and maintain the brightness of the entire image without losing brightness of a light source. However, in the related art, an optical film used still has a problem of non-uniform light distribution, and further, a spacer needs to be additionally disposed to adequately support the optical film. Therefore, how to change a design of an optical film, omit disposal of a spacer, and implement good light distribution is a subject to be studied currently.